Mi novio y yo
by Sakurass
Summary: Todas las parejas pasan por momentos buenos, otros malos, algunas tienen problemas... ¿Cómo será la relación de pareja entre Sasuke y Sakura? Que difícil es ser tu novio Sakura... Sasusaku. -Sakura-Star- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!
1. Prólogo

**Mi novio y yo.**

**O o o o o o o o o o o o O**

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen… su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** Este capítulo contiene Lemon.

* * *

**Prólogo**

-¡Sasuke-kun, quieto!

-¿Por?

-Te recuerdo que tengo que… _aah Sasuke_… q-que… ir ver a la hokage.

-Después…

-Vale…

¿A que es difícil negarse cuando tu novio está detrás de ti… acorralándote contra la encimera de la cocina y apretando tus senos por dentro de la camiseta?

_¿Alguien se podría negar?_

Por que Sakura Haruno… _no_.

Y si alguna mujer… tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para aguantar eso, seguro la perdía si su novio empezaba a besarle el cuello con besos lentos y húmedos. O si no, se rendiría si notaba como él rozaba una dura erección contra su trasero.

Hay que aclarar que Sakura Haruno, no tenía ni una pizca de fuerza de voluntad con temas relacionados a negarle algo a su novio, Sasuke Uchiha. Por esa razón, Sasuke acabó sacándole la camisa, el pantalón, el sujetador… y la misma Sakura, ansiosa por más contacto, se despojó de su ropa interior, anticipándose a lo que vendría al oír como él se bajaba la cremallera y sus pantalones llegaban al suelo.

Sasuke ahogó un gemido en la garganta y la miró. Desnuda y expuesta para él… _sólo para él. _Por que ella era…

-Mía

-Tuya…

Le había dicho incontables veces que era **suya**. Se lo había demostrado con palabras, pero sobretodo… con acciones.

Sakura estaba agarrada al canto de la encimera, esperaba deseosa a que Sasuke la penetrara, puede que suene algo vulgar pero ella sólo quería que él _la cogiese _hasta dejarla sin aliento. Algo que a Sasuke se le daba de maravilla.

Sakura iba a protestar, lo necesitaba tanto que hasta le dolía… pero fue entonces cuando él -¡al fin!- la penetró de una sola estocada. Caliente y húmeda… _sólo para él_, la penetraba desde atrás… fuerte y rápido. Era rudo… como a ella le gustaba. Se había sorprendido a él mismo, cuando día a día, se daba cuenta de que Sakura era una mujer completamente sensual y erótica. No sabía seducir y era un poco inocente, pero eso le daba un aire muy sexy.

Salió de ella y volvió a entrar con más fuerza. Empezaban a transpirar y su respiración era irregular. Sakura se sonrojó de inmediato por las sensaciones. Abrió la boca, por la que salían pequeños gemidos, casi susurros. Volvió a salir y a entrar, cada vez más fuerte… sus pechos rebotaban por cada embestida y sus mejillas adquirían un tono rosado… iba a explotar, estaba cada vez más cerca de llegar al orgasmo, al éxtasis. El moreno llevó una mano hasta la nuca de su chica e hizo presión, la pelirrosa acabó con la mejilla y sus pechos aplastados contra la fría encimera. Pero no protestó… esa posición hacía que sintiera las embestidas más dentro de ella…

¡Ooooh! Sasuke era increíble en la cama, en el baño, en el salón, en el pasillo, contra la pared… y hasta en la cocina.

-_Sasuke_… por… favor… -gimió sonrojada- más fuerte.

Era demasiado, oírla gemir… rogando que la cogiese más fuerte. Como de costumbre, activó el sharingan, siempre lo hacía… como un animal llevado por sus instintos bombeó aun más fuerte.

-_Sasuke… _

El placer que sentía haciéndola suya era indescriptible, adoraba la sensación de sentirse dentro de ella, pera más le gustaba saber que sería el único en proporcionarle un orgasmo, sólo él se la cogería con fuerza… él único nombre que pronunciaría entre gemido y gemido sería el suyo. Mataría al que se atreviera a tocarla como lo hacía a él… y sobretodo, era el único con derecho a correrse dentro de ella. Simplemente porque, Sakura Haruno le pertenecía.

-¡Sasuke-_kun_!

Gritó al llegar al orgasmo, el placer se extendió por todo su cuerpo… y se relajó. Un sonido gutural salió de la garganta del moreno. La embistió dos veces más y se hundió en ella hasta el fondo, lo más fuerte que pudo. Llevó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se derramaba en ella. La llenaba de él…

Algo que sólo **él** había echo y solamente **él** haría. Por que ella era **su** chica, **su** mujer. Salió del interior de Sakura y sin soltarla de su agarre se tumbó sobre ella, necesitaba recobrar la respiración.

_Sólo hay una cosa mejor que el sexo…_ y es _el sexo con Sasuke Uchiha…_ uf… cuando él se incorporó, ella temblorosa se apoyó en sus manos y se irguió. Sasuke se subió los pantalones, mordió suavemente el hombro de **su** chica, que aun respiraba agitadamente, y se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Frunció el ceño mientras empezaba a recoger su ropa desperdigada a sus pies. ¿Y por que fruncía el ceño? Por la maldita manía a la que se estaba acostumbrando Sasuke… fumar. Desde que era el capitán Anbu del escuadrón formado por Naruto, Sai y Shikamaru, había cogido el vicio de fumar de este último. ¿Acaso no sabía lo perjudicial que era eso para su salud?

En fin… él no quería entrar en razón y seguía fumando cada vez más… idiota… y aun encima ¡chulo! se había sentado en la silla, con un pie sobre la mesa, con los pantalones aun desabrochados, sin camisa y con el cigarro en la mano. A Sakura no le gustaba nada cuando la miraba con esa cara de: _soy lo mejor en sexo nena…_ hombres, si no fuera por que era verdad le diría cuatro cosas.

Sakura se subía la cremallera del pantalón mientras le dedicaba una mirada al Uchiha del tipo: _te crees que eres el mejor pero no lo eres_.

Sí, esas eran las conversaciones entre ese par. Sasuke hablaba poco y escuchaba aun menos. Y Sakura pasaba de hablarle ¿Para qué? Si total, casi siempre le contestaba con gruñidos.

Se alisó el pelo con sus dedps mientras se dirigía hacía la salida, dejando al Uchiha en casa con su estúpido vicio. Además había quedado con su maestra a las 10 y ya llegaba tarde.

_**Ese mismo día a la noche…**_

_¿Por qué cuando volví a Konoha, me tuve que liar con la mujer más complicada y molesta de la villa? Pude haberme buscado alguna que no diera tantos problemas… una que no fuera una molestia. ¡Pero nooo! soy masoquista. Maldito el día en que me enamor… ejem que me lié con Sakura. _

_Con todas las mujeres que darían su riñón por estar conmigo… y yo… sufriendo. Si aun sigo con ella es por que la quie… por que me gustan los retos, sí eso… _

_Que difícil es ser tu novio Sakura-chan… _


	2. Celos I

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen… su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto.

**-**

**Capítulo primero.**

Celos I

-

_Con todas las mujeres que darían su riñón por estar conmigo… y yo… sufriendo. Si aun sigo con ella es por que la quie… por que me gustan los retos, sí eso… _

_Que difícil es ser tu novio Sakura-chan… _

-

-Quita esa cara de amargado que tienes… es el cumpleaños de Shizune y me vas a acompañar quieras o no.

Sasuke Uchiha, parecía un niño pequeño al que le obligan a comer su plato de verduras. De morros y con los brazos cruzados, estaba sentado sobre la cama apoyado en el cabezal.

-Es mi cara…

-Pues que feo eres… -Sasuke hizo un intento de risa y se irritó aun más pero… después, sonrió con su típica sonrisa-

-Tú puedes dejar de maquillarte, esa cara… no se arreglará por muchos quilos de maquillaje que le eches.

-¡Idiota! –Su _querida_ novia le arrojó un tarro de crema a la cabeza, no tuvo problemas en agarrarlo antes de que le golpeara-

O sí… no hay nada mejor que enfadar a Sakura.

-Te espero abajo…

Sasuke bajó hasta la cocina, cualquier cosa mejor que ver como Sakura se preparaba para la fiesta… a la que por cierto **no** tenía ganas de ir, pero Sakura le había pedido que la acompañara y últimamente se le estaban haciendo un tanto complicado negarle nada a ella. Aunque eso sí… iba a estar ausente toda la noche.

El ruido de los tacones al bajar las escaleras le avisó que Sakura ¡al fin! estaba lista. Fue hacía la entrada y la vio retocándose delante del espejo, cuando se dio la vuelta para mirarle…

-No vas a salir así

-¿Qué…? –Preguntó Sakura sin entender-

-Cámbiate de ropa ya

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi vestido?

Sasuke la miró de arriba a bajo… el vestido era negro, pegado al cuerpo, los zapatos del mismo color, eran de tacón alto con la punta redondeada, sencillos. Estaba _preciosa_, pero ella sólo podía verse así para **él**.

-Demasiado corto… y mucho escote.

-Déjate de tonterías que llegamos tarde. –Dijo la pelirrosa mientras se colocaba una chaqueta también de color negro-

¿Como que tonterías?... Si iba así vestida tendría que estar vigilándola, para que nadie la mirase más de la cuenta… molesta.

Salió de la casa detrás de ella, cuando llegó a su lado pasó el brazo sobre sus hombros. A ver si así conseguía tapar lo que el vestido no hacía. De camino al bar donde se celebraba el cumpleaños de Shizune, Sasuke se encargó de mirar mal a todos los hombres que miraban a Sakura y a los que no la miraron también. Más de uno agachó la cabeza.

Llegaron juntos a tiempo, la mayoría de los invitados ya se encontraban en el establecimiento. La pelirrosa junto con su novio fueron a felicitar a la cumpleañera, después de intercambiar las felicitaciones y un par de besos y regalos, Sakura fue a buscar unas copas, Sasuke la esperó apoyado en una pared… _escuchando_ la conversación entre Sai y Naruto. Entonces… fue cuando el moreno lo vio. _Kaito_… Como lo odiaba, ese tío era tan perfecto, era la clase de hombre que todas las mujeres tenían como amigo.

Compañero de trabajo de Sakura, compartían el mismo turno en el hospital y se notaba a kilómetros que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Sakura decía que no, que para él sólo era un amiga más… pero para Sasuke la forma en que la miraba y los continuos tartamudeos decían otra cosa.

Pero… ¿¡¡Qué coño estaba haciendo!!?

¿¡¡Ese moreno enclenque estaba abrazando a Sakura!!?... La sangre se le subió a la cabeza, activó su sharingan y gracias a que Naruto lo sujetó del brazo al ver la escena, Sasuke no se tiró encima de él… Kaito era un tipo con suerte.

-Le está dando un abrazo, no se la va a comer

-Usuratonkachi…

Jo, jo, jo… lo siguiente fue muy divertido para Sasuke, su mirada se encontró con la de Kaito, el chico se puso azul nada mas ver el sharingan dirigido hacia él. Victoria… el cobarde se despidió rápidamente de Sakura y se perdió de vista. La pelirrosa volvía con bebidas, una en cada mano.

-¿Cuándo vas a sacar esa cara de aburrido que tienes?... Estamos en una fiesta deberías de pasártelo bien.

-Hmp… tú te lo pasas muy bien con Kaito-_kun_ –se burló- ¿no?

-ohhh, me encanta cuando te pones celoso

-yo no… -Sakura le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, interrumpiéndole- estoy celoso

-claro que no…

Sakura hubiera preferido haberse quedado en casa con Sasuke, pero no podía faltar a la fiesta. Miró a Sasuke, que guapo era… incluso con esa cara de amargado, se fijó en que cado dos por tres Sasuke se llevaba el vaso a la boca.

_Y eso que no le gustaba beber… _

Sí seguía así tendría que llevarlo a cuestas a casa… justo en ese momento sonó la canción favorita de Sakura, miró con ojos suplicantes a Sasuke, él sabía lo que Sakura quería pero no iba a consentirla, Uchiha Sasuke no bailaba y menos en público.

-Venga Sasuke…

-No

-Por favor… -Sakura lo abrazó de costado y lo miró con eses ojos verdes chispeantes-

-No –Dijo alto y claro-

-¡Idiota!

Sakura se soltó de él y cruzó los brazos, frunció el ceño mientras le lanzaba una mirada acusadora. Sasuke se rió, una risa tenue y corta… pero risa al fin y al cabo.

Siempre que ella se enfadaba con él, recordaba ese día… ese día y lo mucho que le había costado que fuese su novia.

···

**Un año atrás…**

Por culpa del dobe, Sasuke había sufrido una herida en su hombro derecho, no era muy profunda pero si se infectaba o no curaba bien podría ser algo serio. Estaba sentado en una camilla, con las piernas colgando sobre el suelo… Sakura estaba enfurruñada, tenía el ceño fruncido y no le había dirigido la palabra desde que había entrado por la puerta de su consulta.

Sasuke sabía _por qué… _y para que mentir, le hacía gracia ver a la pelirrosa así, cuando lo _hizo_… fue explícitamente para enfadarla a ella. Y lo había conseguido su compañera de equipo estaba enfada y muy, muy, muy… _celosa_.

Con su chakra verde, curaba la herida abierta, que poco a poco se iba cerrando… cuando el Uchiha se sacó la camisa y vio la herida, estuvo a punto de dejar a un lado su enfado y correr a sus brazos, pero lo que había echo no se lo iba a perdonar en la vida… además la herida no era para tanto, sobreviviría.

La herida estaba casi curada, dejó de emitir su chakra verde, y comenzó a vendar su hombro. **Joder**, por qué Sasuke tenía que tener unos brazos tan perfectos, con unos músculos marcados. Sentía la mirada del Uchiha clavada en ella.

¿Se había dado cuenta que "_inconscientemente_" acariciaba su brazo mientras lo vendaba?...

Pero si es que ella no podía evitarlo, no podía. Cuando era joven, sentía un amor por Sasuke completamente puro e _inocente_. Pero llegó a una edad… fue poco después cuando Sasuke regresara a la villa, o más bien Naruto lo arrastrara de vuelta, que Sakura empezó a sentir otro tipo de _sentimientos_ hacía él.

Sakura no sólo estaba enamorada… ella antes deseaba ser su novia, se imaginaba a ambos dando un paseo en el atardecer, cogidos de la mano y susurrándose tonterías de enamorados el uno al otro. Ahora, con veinte años recién cumplidos se imaginaba así misma empujándole contra una pared, besarle y arrancarle la ropa a mordiscos.

O sí, algo se movía en el bajo vientre de Sakura cuando él… estaba cerca. Y estaba segura de Sasuke era consciente de ello.

Pero por mucho que desease seguir acariciando sus bien formados brazo, su pecho perfecto y revolver aun más su alocado cabello… no podía, uno… porque Sasuke la rechazaría, dos… tenía aun orgullo y tres… -la que más dolía- esos brazos y ese pecho habían sido ya acariciados por las manos de una mujer… y no habían sido las de ella.

Yoko Honami, era jefa de enfermería. Y una pedófila… -Sakura no era de las que pensara que el amor entiende de edades, pero en Yoko sí, _esa_ no podía haber estado con Sasuke- Yoko le sacaba más de siete años al Uchiha y aun así no tenía ningún reparó en divulgar por ahí que se había acostado con él, no había enfermera que no lo supiera.

Sakura no se lo creyó en un primer momento, pero días después de haberse enterado los vio a ambos hablando por uno de los pasillos del hospital.

Había que admitir que Yoko era hermosa, tenía el pelo castaño y ondulado además tenía unos ojos marrones intensos… Pero era más vieja que _ella_, tenía menos curvas que _ella_ y era mucho más escandalosa que _ella_.

Pero en cambio el Uchiha había preferido acostarse con Yoko.

Sasuke siempre la vería como su compañera de equipo a la que debía proteger. A veces pensaba que Sasuke la veía como a una hermana pequeña, él no miraba sus piernas largas o sus pechos generosos como hacían otros hombres, él… no la veía como la mujer en la que se había convertido. O eso creía.

_Y por eso estaba enfada… Por que nunca sería lo suficientemente mujer para él. _

Acabó de vendar la herida y le dio la espalda a Sasuke para recoger lo que había utilizado.

Sasuke sonrió de lado mientras se ponía la camisa, cuando había regresado a Konoha hace escasos meses atrás se había dado cuenta de la "nueva" relación entre Naruto y Sakura. Los había visto varias veces comer **juntos** en el Ichiraku, a Sakura reír con las tonterías de Naruto, además solían quedar ellos dos **solos** para entrenar y más de una vez vio un brillo especial en los ojos de la pelirrosa cuando miraba a Naruto, y que decir del rubio… él nadaba en baba cuando estaba con ella.

Acostándose con Yoko quería probar algo… Que Sakura seguía detrás de él como hacía años, lo había comprobado al ver su enfado, estaba _muerta_ de celos. Había elegido a la jefa de enfermeras porque con lo chismosa que era, la noticia llegaría a los oídos de su compañera.

Pero el Uchiha no era consciente de algo… De que a él…

_Estaba montando un lío tremendo solamente por fastidiar y poner celosa a Sakura. Y Todo por que no le gustaba la nueva relación entre sus compañeros…_

Se levantó de la camilla y se colocó a su espalda, la pelirrosa se detuvo al instante.

-¿Enfadada…? –Preguntó con sorna-

-No… ¿debería estarlo?

El Uchiha bajó el rostro hasta que sus labios quedaron a la altura del oído de la chica.

-Puede… -susurró con su voz aterciopelada- ¿Tienes motivos?

-No

No tenía motivos, Sasuke era un hombre libre, podía acostarse con quien quisiera, Yoko no era la primera, y estaba segura de que tampoco sería la última.

Eso no era lo que quería, él deseaba verla más enfadada, que le reclamara por lo que había echo, no estaba seguro del porqué quería eso… pero Sakura debía decirle lo celosa que estaba y pedirle que no volviera a ver a esa mujer. En cambio le había dicho un, no…

Sakura se dio la vuelta encarándole, Sasuke _casi_ rió… que graciosa se veía.

Después ocurrió algo que sorprendió a Sakura, él había rodeado su cintura con ambos brazos, pegándola a él… ella apoyó ambas manos en su pecho, apartándolo.

¡Sasuke la iba a besar!... sabía que se iba a arrepentir pero se lo impidió, torció la cara y cuando Sasuke buscó de nuevo sus labios ella volvió a apartase. Forcejeó con él hasta que consiguió, soltarse… algo sonrojada se colocó el pelo con ambas manos.

-Vete, ya estás curado…

-Hmp… No –con las manos en los bolsillos se acercó a ella-

-Vete…

-Sakura

-¡Lárgate!... Yoko está en la segunda planta¿Por qué no te vas con ella? –Gritó apartándole-

¡Oh!... sí, eso es lo que quería oír.

Sonrió con autosuficiencia, ya había escuchado lo que quería.

Sasuke había desaparecido, cuando Sakura se quiso dar cuenta él ya no estaba, y la había dejado con los nervios a flor de piel, enfadada, celosa, en ridículo y… apunto de llorar. Cerró los ojos, había sido cruel con ella y lo peor es que ella no entendía por qué la había tratado de esa manera… se mordió el labio y se aguantó las lágrimas.

Él quería verla arrastrándose por él ¿no?...

Pues no, no iba a llorar por Uchiha Sasuke nunca más, y le iba a pagar con creces por todo lo que había echo.

Le iba a dar donde más le duele… en su **orgullo**.

···

Hoy conseguí subirlo xD!... ¿Os gustó el capítulo?, espero vuestras opiniones :D!

En el siguiente capítulo...

_-¿Estás segura que van a ir? _

_-Sí..._

_···_

_-No soporto que me arrastres hasta aquí _

_-Necesitas divertirte un poco… amargado _

-

**Marlita-chan... ALenis... Karenxita-Akime Maxwell... MariadeUchiha... X-Haiass-X... Maddencita... danielauchiha... Casidi... AkAnE-xAn... **

**Gokiome... SasuSaku-NejiTenten... kuraujia-san... morino... Harlett...**

¡Gracias por dejarme vuestros reviews!

Cuídense


	3. Celos II

**Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen… su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto.

···

**Capítulo dos**

···

Celos I I

-

-

-¡**S**akura, quieres quedarte quieta de una vez! –Gritó Ino ya cansada-

-Perdón, perdón…

¿Cómo iba a estar quieta con los jalones de pelo que le estaba metiendo?... _cerda_... ondularse el pelo le estaba costando perder la mitad de él, tenía que admitir que Ino peinaba muy bien, pero podía tener un poquito más de cuidado… ¿No?

-¿Estás segura que van a ir?

-Sí…

-¿Y si van a otro local?

-No Sakura, Shikamaru me contó que ese par iba a ir allí esta noche, deja de preocuparte.

Llevaba preparando su venganza dos semanas, sí él quería verla hundida por su culpa le iba a demostrar que ya no lo quería… -_aunque fuera mentira_- y sobretodo que podía salir con otro hombre, uno que **sí** la apreciara como ella se merecía.

Por que Sai, sí que la apreciaba, ella había conseguido romper la cáscara que envolvía al pintor y se habían echo amigos. Le pidió un favor, que la acompañara a un local a tomar algo, Sai estaba enterado de lo que había ocurrido en ella y Sasuke, el Uchiha no le gustaba nada y menos le gustó lo que le hizo a su mejor, por no decir única amiga.

-Ya acabé Sakura¿te gusta?

-Sí… -Una coleta y unos cuantos mechones ondulados-

Simple como a ella le gustaba.

Sai la estaba esperando abajo, el pobre… llevaba media hora esperándola.

Llevaba unos vaqueros negros apretados, unos tacones rojos y una blusa de noche, roja brillante que tapaba un solo hombro y dejaba su vientre plano al aire. Esa noche se iba a divertir con Sai y le iba a dar en las narices al Uchiha.

Mirándose al espejo satisfecha se preguntó… ¿Es posible que la noche vaya a ser mejor?

···

-No soporto que me arrastres hasta aquí

-Necesitas divertirte un poco… _amargado_

Sasuke y Naruto avanzaban entre la gente, hasta las mesas de billar. La música estaba algo alta, parejas y amigos bailaban por todo el local, pero como a ellos no les gustaba bailar se decidieron por el billar. Lee y Neji los esperaban con una copa en la mano… seguramente el Hyuga también había sido arrastrado hasta aquel lugar.

Mientras Naruto saludaba animado a sus dos amigos, Sasuke empezó a colocar las bolas y a buscar los palos.

Se dividieron en dos equipos, Naruto y él, contra Lee y Neji.

El equipo que perdiera la partida invitaría a las bebidas.

El que rompió fue Naruto, no lo hizo nada mal, metió una bola de color en el agujero de las esquina. Pero la siguiente bola la falló, cediendo a Neji el turno… El Hyuga metió dos bolas para su equipo.

Sasuke se estiró sobre la mesa, apoyó el palo entre sus dejos y apuntó a la bola roja. Pero sus ojos fueron más haya… advirtiendo una mujer con cabellera rosada. Sakura estaba sentada en la barra, hablaba y se reía con… ¿Sai?

Sí era él… su _sustituto_.

Fue entonces cuando se fijó más en Sakura, estaba muy guapa… ¿Se había vestido así para _ese_?

-¿Sasuke?

Reaccionó cuando Naruto lo llamó, se concentró en la bola y golpeó. La bola roja entró con un golpe sordo en uno de los agujeros, al igual que otras dos bolas más. Le dejó el palo de billar a Naruto y avanzó entre la gente.

-Viene…

-¿Quién? –Dijo Sakura entre risas-

-Sasuke

-¿¡Qué!?... –Sakura dio un respingo- ¿por qué no me avisaste de que habían entrado en el local?

Sai simplemente sonrió con su típica -y a veces molesta- sonrisa de niño bueno.

Entonces sintió una mano que se cerraba sobre su brazo, giró el rostro para ver a Sasuke. Sin dedicarle ni una sola palabra a Sai, posó la mano que le quedaba libre en la pequeña espalda de la chica hasta que la arrastró fuera del local. Sai se encogió de hombros ante el rubio que lo miraba atónito, se había quedado sin la _chica_, pero al menos tenía dos bebidas y media partida de billar.

Fuera del establecimiento, Sasuke la soltó.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso…?

-cállate

-¿Qué me calle? –Repitió perpleja- ¿Quién te crees que eres U…?

Que mejor manera de callarla que con un tórrido beso.

Sakura se derritió de tal formar que olvidó por un momento todo lo que había pasado. Abrazó el cuello del Uchiha con ambos brazos al sentir que sus piernas empezaban a fallarle. Por otra parte, Sasuke no entendía que demonios estaba haciendo.

Pero le gustaba, acarició la cintura desnuda de Sakura mientras sus labios se seguían moviendo, acompasados con los de ella. Y aunque nunca lo admitiría ante nadie, esa era la primera vez que tras besar los labios de una mujer, sintió un extraño calor en su pecho.

Se separaron… y hablando entrecortadamente por la falta de aire Sasuke le preguntó.

-¿quieres… ser mi novia?

-Oh… -Sakura se lanzó otra vez a los labios de Sasuke… no, no, mejor dicho… a los de su novio-

Sasuke interpretó eso como un sí… no sabía lo que le había lanzado a hacerle esa pregunta, pero lo que tenía claro es que no quería ver a Sakura cerca de ningún hombre que no fuera él. Era posesivo con ella… y algún día descubriría por qué.

···

_De nuevo en la fiesta, se habían sentado en uno de los muchos sofás que había, Sakura cogió una mano de Sasuke entre las suyas, suspirando soñadoramente apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, miraba divertida como este pedía otra bebida. _

_Sasuke, aun el día de hoy no sabía el porqué le había echo esa pregunta, pero se alegraba. _

_-Acabarás ebrio. _

_-Hmp… -le dio un sorbo a bebida- hace falta algo más para que me emborrache. _

···

Seguían enfrente del local, besándose sin parar como dos adolescentes. Sakura aun no podía creerse la pregunta que Sasuke acababa de hacerle. ¿Acaso era un broma?... Se separó de Sasuke y lo miró a los ojos, él la miró extrañado… ¿por qué paraba?

-¿Por qué quieres que sea tu novia?

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué me lo acabas de pedir?

-Que más da… -susurró-

Sakura se separó bruscamente.

-Hace nada te acostaste con _esa_… -Sasuke sonrió prepotente- y con muchas más… -susurró-

-No voy a suplicarte que lo seas… Sakura –su voz enronqueció al pronunciar su nombre- ¿Sí o no?

Sakura miró sus manos. ¿Qué podía decir…?

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta los labios de Sasuke estaban a escasos centímetros de los suyos, y esa... fue la primera vez que sintió un beso en la que la reclamaba a ella… Nunca le dijo ni _sí_ ni _no_.

Simplemente, las palabras, no hacían falta.

···

_-Sasuke-kun, venga ya… para de beber_

_-No… _

_Sakura se echó a reír mientras Sasuke seguía vaciando el vaso. _

_-¿sabes de qué me estoy acordando? –Preguntó el Uchiha, todavía estaba sobrio... todavía- _

_-¿De qué?_

_-de lo que me hiciste sufrir_

_-¿Yo? –Preguntó incrédula- ¿Cuándo?_

_-Cuando estuve esperando __**más**__ de un mes… a que estuvieras "preparada"._

_-¡Sasuke-kun!_

···

Sakura estaba en la mesa de su cocina, con los codos apoyados sobre el mueble y la barbilla sobre sus palmas abiertas.

Estaba triste, hacía tan sólo unos días había cumplido un mes con Sasuke. ¡Un mes!

Y fue un mes increíble, había conseguido todo lo que había soñado de niña, dar paseos al atardecer, besos y abrazos interminables… nunca pensó que Sasuke podía a llegar a ser tan bueno, cuando estaban en público era más seco… pero seguía siendo perfecto. Y aun así no podía…

No podía acostarse con él, y no era por que no lo deseara, se le calentaba la sangre tan solo de verlo… pero tenía miedo. En primer lugar porque era su primera vez y segundo, aunque intentara olvidarlo no podía, ella no era la primera para él, le dolía y la hacía sentir insegura.

¿Y si después la dejaba?

¿Y si sólo era una más?

¿Y si a Sasuke no le gustaba?

Quería a Sasuke, le dolía rechazarlo cada vez que sus besos… se volvían _fogosos_ de más.

Hacía tan sólo media hora, ambos estaban besándose el sofá, Sakura sobre él… todo iba bien hasta que Sasuke empezó a deslizar la camisa que la cubría hacía arriba. Entonces le pasó lo mismo, se puso nerviosa, las dudas la asaltaron e hizo lo de siempre, apartarse de él.

Sasuke era bastante comprensible, él cerró los ojos y se levantó del sofá… le dijo que se iba a descansar al dormitorio, estaba cansado. Y desde hacía media hora Sasuke dormía en su habitación mientras ella se lamentaba en la cocina. Frunció el ceño, tenía veinte años... los problemas tenía que resolverlos no lamentarse por ellos.

Se levantó, haciendo ruido al arrastrar la silla y fue despacio hasta su habitación. Abrió la puerta lentamente, y sonrió cálidamente al ver la escena, Sasuke estaba tumbado en la cama, acostado de lado… Sakura aguantó la risa, dormido y tan tranquilo parecía un niño.

Se acercó procurando no despertarlo y se acostó en la cama a su lado, los ojos de Sakura tenían un brillo especial cuando lo miraba. Se acercó más a él, pegándose a su pecho, Sasuke estaba dormido, pero al sentir el contacto, adormilado pasó un brazo sobre ella, pegándolo a él.

No entendía por que se pensaba tanto las cosas… ya que no había nada mejor que estar entre sus brazos.

···

_Otro, vaso… _

_-Un mes Sakura… Un mes. _

_-Pero valió la pena ¿no? –susurró Sakura sin mirarle a los ojos, estaba sonrojada-_

_-Me tenías tan confuso que cuando te vi no sabía que hacer._

_-Ya te pedí perdón_

_-Te me tirabas al cuello… y después… _

_-¡Sasuke-kun!... –Sakura le golpeó "suavemente" en la pierna- ya, te pedí… ¡Perdón!_

···

Respiró con fuerza y medio sonrojada se sentó a horcajadas sobre Sasuke. Él comenzaba a desperezarse… Sakura se sonrojó.

¿Qué tenía que hacer?... No era una experta en esos temas. Otra vez las mismas preguntas... ¿Y sí a Sasuke no le gustaba?

Pero las preguntas abandonaron su mente cuando se fijó más detenidamente en los labios de Sasuke, el inferior era más grueso, más carnoso… y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, su cabeza se estaba inclinando para probarlos.

Sasuke estaba entre despierto y dormido, sintió un peso sobre él y después algo suave acariciarle los labios…

Y cuando salió de su estado adormilado, fue consciente de que su novia estaba sobre él… y no de cualquier manera. A horcajadas y besándole.

_¿Por qué tenía que ser así?_

Cada día estaba más confundido… ¿ahora que se supone que tenía que hacer?

Sí le respondía apasionadamente ella lo paraba, y si no lo hacía... en realidad _él_ era incapaz de no responderle. Acarició sus muslos y su cintura. No quería estropear el momento, Sakura siempre lo paraba en cuanto sus manos iban demasiado lejos.

-¡Hmmm! –Gimió Sasuke-

Vale, podía ser comprensivo, tolerante… entendía que ella necesitara tiempo antes de estar íntimamente con él… pero por favor, que alguien se compadeciese de **él**. Las manos de **su** novia acariciaban por debajo de la camisa **su** piel, sus músculos se contrajeron al sentir las suaves yemas de los dedos de Sakura perfilarlos.

Sí ahora lo paraba… se tiraría de la torre del Hokage.

Envolvió con sus brazos la cintura femenina y rodó hasta quedarse sobre ella. Ya estaba completamente despierto, y mira por donde su _amiguito_ también.

En un rápido movimiento se sacó la camisa por la cabeza y la arrojó al piso.

Sujetó el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos y besó sus labios, succionó suavemente el labio inferior de la chica, arrancándole un suspiro. Delineó con besos la mandíbula de ella y cuando sus labios acariciaron el oído de la chica le susurró…

-¿Estás segura?

Sasuke esperezaba su respuesta… él estaba excitado, tanto o más que ella… escuchaba su respiración alterada, sentía sus senos aplastándose contra su pecho, las suaves piernas de **su** chica enredadas con las suyas, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos chispeando de deseo.

Pero pararía si _ella_ se lo pedía… eso si rogaba que no lo hiciera.

-Sasuke-kun… -gimió- yo…

···

* * *

Me vais a matar por dejarlo ahí... :D 

¿Que decidirá Sakura?... ¿Será capaz Sasuke de parar si la respuesta es negativa?

···

**Morino… kakki-chan… MaKAkiSs… Darkz-chan… setsuna17…. AkAnE-xAn… ALenis… kuraujia-san… L.I.T… Kirara…Maddencita… Gabriela Alejandra Velásquez… X-Haiass-X… Karenxita-Akime Maxwell… alexavenuz… Esme-chan TS-DN… Raven-will… princess-odi… danielauchiha… -Sakura-Star-… karoru01… Casidi… ikamari… Harlett… minako uchiha yuki… cinthiauchiha… -Sakuritah-… SasuSaku-NejiTenten… judith uchiha… Lexy15…**

Muchas gracias por molestaros en dejar vuestro review, se agradece enormemente que os toméis la molestia en hacer feliz a esta autora xD!

Volviendo al fic, intentaré tener la continuación de este, antes de que me lleguen mis "maravillosos" (¬¬) exámenes.

···

**AVISO:** Para los que lean mi fic... una bonita amistad esconde un gran amor, quizá lo saque de la pagina para editarlo. Comparando los favoritos que tiene el fic y el número de personas que les interesó en el último capítulo, casi la mitad de reviwes que el capítulo anterior, me hizo pensar en la calidad del fic... Pensaba que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, pero no sé... lo pensé mucho y dependiendo de mi tiempo lo editaré de nuevo. Le tengo cariño al fic y no quiero darle un mal final.

···

**¡Gracias de nuevo y cuídense!**


	4. Pasión

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen… su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Este capítulo contiene Lemon.

* * *

**Capítulo tres**

Pasión

La miraba a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

El cuerpo de Sakura le pedía a gritos que lo acariciara, que lo besara, que lo mordisquear. Ahora Sasuke necesitaba saber si su mente también lo deseaba. Y entonces algo descolocó a Sasuke, Sakura pareció tranquilizarse de un momento a otro…

_Y no le respondió._

Subió la cabeza hasta que sus labios chocaron con los de su chico, acarició los músculos de la ancha espalda masculina y lo apegó a ella. No le respondió porque entre ellos... _no hacían falta palabras._

Sakura estuvo a punto de reírse al escuchar el suspiró de alivio de Sasuke, parecía como si el moreno hubiera estado reteniendo el aire esperando su respuesta. Sasuke se apegó a ella y reclamó sus labios. Iría despacio, no quería asustarla… ella lo abrazó y empezaron una sesión de besos. Como les gustaban, lentos… degustando el sabor de la boca del otro. Al fin y al cabo, tenían todo tiempo del mundo.

Sasuke besó su cuello y el inicio de sus pechos provocando escalofríos en la pelirrosa… Las manos de la chica acariciaron su espalda, estremeciéndole allí por donde pasaban, sus suaves caricias no podían compararse con nada…_ella era tan dulce._

En ese momento se sintió mal, sería su primer hombre… él se llevaría consigo su virtud. Por que ella por encima de todo era inocente… sus reacciones, su forma de acariciarlo, el suave sonrojo que teñía sus mejillas. Aun se mostraba tímida con él, Sasuke sonrió entre el beso… le gustaba ver como ella se avergonzaba cuando sus manos acariciaban su piel por dentro de la ropa.

Nunca había tenido tantos deseos de poseer una mujer, el hecho de ser él el único hombre que besaría su labios, acariciaría su piel inmaculada y el único que atravesaría su virtud… un sentimiento de posesión le invadió por completo.

Pero mayor fue la sensación de depender y _pertenecer _sólo a esa mujer…

_Sólo la quería a ella…_

Sintió como se ponía duro, las manos de Sakura rozaban sus abdominales… Rodó con ella hasta colocarla encima de su cuerpo, se sentó sobre la cama dejándola a ella a horcajadas sobre él, vio como lo miraba tímida al sentir su dura erección contra ella. La rodeó en un abrazo y besó sus labios…

En esa posición era mucho más fácil deshacerse de la molesta camisa de Sakura… Un brasier blanco semostró ante la ávida mirada de Sasuke, acarició su espalda desde abajo hasta llegar al enganche de la fina prenda… deslizó los tirantes despacio mostrando sus senos, grandes y blancos, perfectos para sus manos…

El bochorno que sintió la pelirrosa al verse desnuda fue fácilmente desechado por el placer que sintió cuando Sasuke la tumbó gentilmente en la cama y saboreó uno de sus senos. Su cuerpo experimentaba sensaciones nuevas para ella… temblaba a medida que los besos del Uchiha acariciaban con devoción sus senos.

-Sasuke-kun…

Como respuesta Sasuke subió a su altura y la besó, mordisqueando sus labios y explorando sus boca hasta dejarla sin aire. Sakura colocó las palmas de sus manos en las mejillas del Uchiha, buscando que sus miradas se encontraran.

-Te quiero… -habló con sinceridad-

-yo… -dijo soltando el aire en sus pulmones… no sabía que decir-

-no…

Selló con sus labios su boca y lo apegó a ella en un abrazo… sabía que el Uchiha no era de palabras. Prefería sentirlo…

La erección aprisionada en sus pantalones llegó un punto en que empezó a dolerle… la necesita de una manera que no podía explicar, llevó ambas manos hasta su pantalones cortos, llevándose consigo la ropa interior, deslizó las prendas por su largas piernas.

Y la tenía a ella, desnuda sólo para él… como ningún hombre la tendría **nunca**.

Se llevó una mano al cierre de los pantalones y se deshizo de ellos antes de tumbarse sobre el cuerpo de Sakura…

Se fijó en lo dulce que se veía Sakura antes de besarla… y luego ocurrió algo que Sasuke no se esperaba, no le dio tiempo a sorprenderse antes de que el placer lo invadiera… Sakura tenía entre la palma de su mano, su miembro duro y erecto… un gruñido se escapó de su boca mientras ella seguía acariciándolo, sacó fuerzas de sabe dios donde para apartar su mano… no quería que la cosa acabara tan pronto.

Mucho más excitado que antes, separó las piernas de Sakura… sí no la poseía ya, se iba a volver loco. Rozó con la punta de su miembro la intimidad de Sakura…

-Va a doler…

Sakura se limitó a acariciar su pelo rebelde, enredando sus dedos en él… Le dedicó una sonrisa antes de besarlo suavemente, luego sintió como los primeros dolores llegaban a medida que Sasuke se enterraba en ella… era una especie de quemazón, Sasuke vio el dolor en sus ojos y la besó para reconfortarla. Estaba tan estrecha…

Sakura soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor al sentir como un desgarro en su cuerpo…

Ya no era virgen… los dolores fueron cesando a medida que Sasuke salía y entraba de ella… el vaivén de las caderas, el sudor perlado que bañaba sus cuerpos, Sakura estaba absorta en la expresión de placer de Sasuke cada vez que la embestía… Incluso un sonrojo adornaba su rostro… Los envites de Sasuke cada vez eran más rápidos, a cada empujón él buscaba la liberación de ambos... Y el momento del éxtasis llegó… Sakura gritando su nombre y él hundiéndose en su cuerpo.

* * *

_Sasuke besaba su cuello con vehemencia… _

_-Sasuke, creo que estás borracho… _

_-No digas tonterías_

_-¡Sasuke!_

_Tuvo que agarrar las manos de su novio que empezaban a levantar la tela de su vestido. _

_-Me haces recordar aquello y ahora quieres que me quede quieto…_

_-Oh… y no recuerdas lo mono que te pusiste después…_

_-Hmp… _

_La excitación se le pasó al rememorar lo cursi que había sido, pero ella tenía la culpa…_

Apoyaba el codo en las sábanas… no sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo llevaba en la misma posición, estaba absorto mirándola.

¿Qué tenía Sakura quela hacía especial?

Ella, sintiéndose observada abrió los ojos… Y por un momento le pareció ver en él... ¿ternura?

-_Eres preciosa… -_susurró sacándole un sonrojo a la chica- _y lo más importante que tengo… Sakura._

A Sakura se le empañaron los ojos, en ese momento se sintió más unida a Sasuke de lo que nunca se había sentido… El se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola de nuevo, mordió suavemente el carnoso labio de ella antes de susurrar contra su boca… _Y no quiero perderte. _

* * *

_-Sakura… ¿Por qué no volvemos a casa? _

_-Pero si aun es temprano… _

_-Nena ya hemos estado aquí demasiado tiempo. _

_Sakura golpeó la mano de Sasuke, que acariciaba la cara interna de sus muslos. ¿Por qué siempre que Sasuke bebía se volvía tan… fogoso?_

_-¿Puedes controlarte?... No me gusta que me manoseen en público. _

_-Pues ya está cariño… vamos a casa. _

_-Amor contrólate –dijo… pero sasuke o no la escuchó o hizo caso omiso a sus palabras, -la segunda más probable- porque a la primera oportunidad saltó a su cuello, sabía que era el punto débil de Sakura, porque antes de regañarlo la escuchó gemir- ¡Sasuke-kun!... Me gustas más cuando sabes tener las manos quietas. _

_-Nena… sabes que eso es mentira. _

_-En público Sasuke… en **público**. _

* * *

Y es que, antes, Sasuke era un bloque cuando estaban con los demás.

_Cariño, nena, cielo…_ palabras a las que ahora estaba acostumbrada a escuchar de sus labios, antes era imposible oírlas a menos que estuviera a solas. Sí estaba con sus amigos no la tocaba ni la abraza y mucho menos la besaba.

Pero las cosas cambiaron, hombres… todo lo rigen por un instinto primitivo, cuando vio a su chica -_hablando_- con Sai… las alarmas se dispararon y sintió la increíble necesidad de marcar su territorio. Aun recordaba como había recibido en medio de la calle una _nalgada _por parte de su novio, le hubiera pegado un buen puñetazo si Sasuke no se hubiera adelantado besándola hasta dejarla casi sin sentido, le había metido la lengua hasta la garganta, saboreándola…

Sai se había quedado con la boca abierta formando una sonrisa… Y oh, que vergüenza había pasado cuando Sasuke le había mordido el labio y susurrado con voz ronca que la esperaba en casa.

Pero en su relación, no sólo ella había tenido que pasar vergüenza, poco después a Sasuke le llegó su turno. Porque quería decirle algo a sakura que no podía.

Jamás se le olvidaría como, por primera vez… Sasuke -_sonrojado_- le había dicho… _te quiero.____

* * *

_

**Siguiente capítulo:** Un te quiero...

Gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior ), cualquier cosa sobre el fic o este capítulo, sí os gustó o no, que cambiarían... Déjenmelo en un comentario, se agradecen.

**_¡Gracias por leer, y sobre todo cuídense mucho!_**


	5. Un te quiero

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenece, son obra de…Masashi Kishimoto.

**Dedicado:** _-Sakura-Star-..._ **¡Feliz cumpleaños! (:** Espero que cumplas muchos más linda y que hoy en tu día te lo pases muy bien.

●..

**Capítulo 4**

Un te quiero.

-

-

-

Sasuke miraba por la rendija de la puerta.

Ajena de ser observaba, Sakura seguía leyendo una novela, llevaba enfrascada en la historia casi una hora… no era consciente de la mirada clavada sobre ella. Estaba acostada en la cama, envuelta en las sábanas y por las ganas que tenían sus párpados de cerrase, pronto estaría en el mundo de lo sueños.

Sasuke frunció el ceño… llevaba unos días sintiéndose raro.

E inconscientemente sabía que su malestar estaba relacionado con una fecha próxima, dentro de cuatro días exactamente cumpliría seis meses con Sakura, medio año. Se dice rápido y curiosamente esos meses se le habían pasado volando.

Su malestar, más que físico era sentimental. Tenía un lío de _sentimientos_ que ni el mismo podía ordenar, algunos de ellos no podía ni definir…

Sonrió al ver como el rostro de Sakura indicaba que pronto se quedaría dormida. Cuando le entraba sueño se ponía de morros y pestañeaba hasta que se quedaba dormida, le recordaba a una niña.

Entró en el dormitorio, vio como Sakura se estiraba, preparándose para acostarse.

-¿Vienes ya a dormir Sasuke-kun?

-Voy…

Sakura se acurrucó de lado, suspiró complacida mientras sentía a Sasuke colarse bajo las sábanas, la luz se apagó… supuso que habría sido Sasuke y entonces, una mano acarició su cintura.

-Ahora no Sasuke… estoy cansada.

-¡Hmp!... –gruñó- sólo te estaba dando un abrazo.

Sakura se rió complacida, le gustaba molestar a Sasuke… él sabia que por muy cansada que estuviera, no sería capaz de negarle o más bien de resistirse a las seductoras atenciones de Sasuke.

Solo sentir su aliento sobre los poros de su cuerpo hacía que se tambaleara su mundo.

Se dio la vuelta en sus brazos y amorosa rozó su nariz con la de Sasuke, puede que a él no le gustara regalarle carantoñas, pero por otro lado nunca había escuchado de sus labios ninguna queja contra las caricias y los mimos con los que lo obsequiaba Sakura, en ocasiones excesivamente cursis.

Bajo las sábanas y en un sencillo movimiento, Sakura colocó una de sus piernas entre las de Sasuke, acercó su cuerpo al de él y con las finas y cuidadas uñas rozó la piel de la ancha espalda de Sasuke, lo escuchó suspirar complacido.

Adoraba esos momentos con Sasuke, en los que él…_ se relajaba,_ aflojaba las frías ataduras de su subconsciente, sus facciones se calmaban y se permitía mostrar su vulnerabilidad. Sasuke tenía presente que era sólo con ella.

Sólo ella podía darse el lujo de jactarse de conocer su lado más frágil.

Y esa había sido la principal motivación de sus cavilaciones… _¿Por qué con ella?_

_¿Por qué se había fijado sólo en ella?_

_¿Por qué pensaba únicamente en ella?_

Se sentía atraído hacía Sakura no sólo sexualmente, los lazos sentimentales de los que tanto quería deshacerse, y pensaba que había conseguido, habían aumentado a un ritmo, que ni él había sido capaz de determinar sus emociones.

Sakura acarició su cuello… devolviéndolo a la realidad.

-¿No estabas cansada?

-ya no… -susurró- no… _cuando estás a mi lado_

Oh, golpe bajo a sus emociones, se negaba efusivamente a aceptar que cuando Sakura lo besaba, cuando lo abrazaba hundiendo la nariz en su cuello, o cuando le decía _esas cosas_… un trozo de su corazón palpitaba.

Era como una pulsación interior. Pulsación de la que aun no hallaba significado.

Dejó sus reflexiones a un lado cuando el cuerpo de Sakura hizo un contando más íntimo, se enredaron en un abrazo y mientras se besaban Sasuke buscó su sitió sobre ella, entre sus piernas.

Tiró de la camisa de Sakura, _suya..._ la que ella se había apropiado alegando que era muy cómoda para dormir.

Le gustaba que llevara sus camisas.

Se excitó de sobremanera cuando los expuestos senos de Sakura se aplastaron contra su pecho.

-¡Sasuke-kun! –Gimió… y las agradables palpitaciones se asentaron de nuevo en un resquicio de su corazón-

Siempre _lo sentía_ cuando hacía el amor con Sakura…

Excitado incitó a Sakura besarle… entre movimientos rápidos y provocadores se fueron deshaciendo de sus ropas, y mientras Sasuke se entretenía venerando con besos y caricias todo el cuerpo de Sakura.

Una realidad que había sido durante demasiado tiempo retenida surgió de lo más profundo del Uchiha.

Sonrió de nuevo… entrando en el delicado cuerpo de sakura soltó un gemido.

-Sasuke-kun… -rogó apremiando a Sasuke a intensificar sus movimientos-

Al fin se había dado cuento de algo… y estaba seguro de que no se lo podría callar durante mucho tiempo.

●..

¿Cómo se lo podía decir?

No tenía porque decírselo _pronunciando_ palabras, estaba seguro de que se le atragantarían en la boca… además él no era de esos.

¿Escribírselo?

No… ella podía pensar que era demasiado impersonal.

Y hacerle saber _eso_ por movimientos o acciones, estaba descartado, llevaba intentándolo durante dos días, _que ella comprendiera eso_, pero no había dado resultado.

Sasuke y Sakura, estaban haciendo la cama… cada uno en un lado, Sakura estaba distraída haciendo la tarea, en cambio Sasuke no se perdía detalle de ninguno de sus movimietos.

Se imaginó a Sakura dentro de unos años haciendo exactamente la misma tarea… Y se preguntó.

_¿Cómo se vería embarazada?_

La idea de una Sakura con un vientre abultado asomó por su cabeza… se preguntó como sería como madre.

¿Quizá como la suya?

Sonrió al imaginársela con arrugas… y por muy extraño que pareciera le agradaba la idea de envejecer con ella, a su lado. Joder se estaba transformando _en un… en un… _da igual.

-Sakura…

-¿Hum?

Su corazón estaba latiendo más deprisa, sentía una pulsación en su sien, y rogaba que el calor que calentaba sus mejillas no fuera porque se estaba sonrojando.

-¿Sasuke-kun?

No era capaz de decirle nada… allí de pie plantada, con su mirada tan pura y con una pequeña sonrisa.

Parecía tan suave, tierna… cuando la veía rodeada de ese alo de inocencia le entraban ganas de hacer de su ropa jirones, tumbarla en la cama y besar todas las partes de su cuerpo.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios…

-Sasuke-kun… si lo que quieres es librarte de ayudarme a doblar las sábanas que sepas que no te vas a escapar.

Sasuke sonrió de lado… que difícil era hacer entender a aquella mujer.

Siguió el contoneo de sus caderas mientras ella iba en busca de la ropa de cama, volvió con un par de sábanas. Los dos juntos hacían la tarea fácilmente, no era capaz de apartar la vista de ella.

¿Cómo podía gustarle tanto mirarla cuando hacía cosas tan cotidianas?

Con un último doblez, terminaron el trabajo.

-Gracias sasuke-kun

Lo premió con un casto beso en los labios, pero el la retuvo colocando su mano en la mejilla de la pelirrosa. Ella sonrió ante su dulzura… no todos los días se veía la parte tierna de Sasuke, se le estaba cayendo la baba -figuradamente- de verlo sonrojado.

-Sakura… -sonrió como una boba al escuchar su tono de voz tan sutil- Creo que… te quiero.

De sus manos resbaló la sábana y con ella cayeron sus dos cuerpos entrelazados en un beso. Sasuke besó las lágrimas de alegría que se desprendieron de los ojos verdes.

_Nunca Sasuke la había echo tan feliz._

●..

_La música retumbada por todo el local, Sasuke estaba cruzado de brazos en el sofá… como a un niño que le castigan diciendo: no te muevas. _

_Miró de reojo a Sakura que le daba otro trago a su bebida mientras se aguantaba la risa. _

_Ja… ja… ja…_

_No le gustaba recordar sus momentos… de debilidad. _

_A Sakura no le bastó con oírlo una sola vez… no. Después le gustaba que se lo repitiera… mujeres. Y por mucho que se resistiera ella siempre conseguía doblegarlo a sus pies, que si unos morritos, un mohín… y cuando sus tácticas tiernas no funcionaban se ponía seductora. _

_Al final… ya estaba casi acostumbrado a decírselo, pero… descubrió algo interesante, cuando pronunciaba esas dos palabras él también podía mangonear a Sakura. _

_Se volvía como un flan entre sus brazos cuando lo escuchaba, le perdonaba todo… y hacía lo que él quería. _

_Recordando, se acercó a Sakura como una fiera a su presa… _

_-¿Ya se te ha pensado el enfado cariño?_

_-Si cariño… -Pasó un brazo por sus hombros y le susurró seductoramente al oído- Ya que estamos recordando momentos… te acuerdas esa vez, estando en casa de tus padres, esa tarde te dije... te quiero._

_Sí lo recordaba, o esa parecía indicar el rubor de sus mejillas. Desde luego él lo tenía gravado en la mente. _

●..

-No digas palabrotas Sasuke-kun, pero di _algo_…

-Si…

-Ni se te ocurra meterme mano delante de mis padres y mucho menos uno de tus besos… fogosos.

_Oh, sus besos eran mucho más que fogosos._

-No discutas de política con mi padre… y por lo que más quieras se amable.

-Sí…

Cuando se iba a callar, no entendía porque estaba tan nerviosa… ni que fuera un guerra presentarle a sus padres.

_Ding dong… pasos… puerta abriéndose._

-¡Cariño!

-¡Mamá!

Sakura se fundió en un abrazo con una mujer un poco más baja que ella, era pelirrosa y algo regordeta. Sus ojos verdes eran iguales a los de su hija… aun quedaban resquicios de lo hermosa que había sido en su juventud.

-Mamá… este es Sasuke-kun

-encan…

Antes de que pudiera terminar el saludo, la mujer, mucho más rápida que algunos ninjas, le había plantado dos sonoros besos en cada una de sus mejillas. Ahora entendía eso de: _mi madre es muy cariñosa Sasuke-kun… no te enfades._

¿Es que no sabían que hacía poco era un criminal de rango S…?

Entró en la casa siguiendo a las dos mujeres. Poco después vio a un hombre, con el cabello veteado con suaves canas, era un poco más alto que Sakura, a la cual le dio un cariñoso beso en la sien.

En el mismo momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, supo que no le caía bien. No hacía falta ni el Sharingan ni ser muy listo para saber que sus ojos rezaban: _Te odio, por meterte con mi pequeña._

Y la comida no fue mejor, mientras Sakura y su madre hablaban de todos los temas habidos y por haber, Sasuke notaba la fría y asesina mirada del señor Haruno clavada en sus movimientos. La señora Haruno no estaba mal, demasiado efusiva para su gusto pero bueno…

-Papá, le voy a presentar a Sasuke nuestro perro.

Sasuke hubiera jurado que en el momento en que su novia entrelazó los dedos con los suyos, una llama había aparecido en los ojos de su suegro.

Salieron al jardín, un chucho del cual no sabría identificar la raza, de pelaje blanco y demasiado grande para su gusto salió disparado hacía Sakura. Después de hacer unos cuantos mimos con su dueña, pasó a inspeccionar al desconocido.

¿Por qué a todos los perros les daba por olfatearles el paquete a los hombres?

-Sakura… aleja la boca de ese perro de mí. –Sakura estaba muerta de risa… apenas podía hablar-

-Ven cariño… deja a Sasuke-kun

El perro obediente a su dueña, fue directo a su lado…

Y entonces fue para Sasuke… uno de esos momentos, en los que te quedas mirando en la lejanía un punto indefinido, o una cosa… _o un lugar_ y en ese instante… _te llega la gran idea._

Una media sonrisa surgió en el rostro de Sasuke…

En el jardín de los Haruno había un pequeño cobertizo. Pero Sasuke no era un pervertido… no era perverso, no le estaban entrando unas ganas de tremendas de _cogerse_ a su novia en las propiedades de su simpático suegro.

-Sakura… -la llamó acercándose a la figura femenina que todavía tonteaba con el perro-

-¿Sí Sasuke-kun?

-¿Qué hay en el cobertizo?

Enseguida los ojos de Sakura, se dirigieron al lugar nombrado.

-Utensilios de jardín… ¿Por qué?

Sakura frunció el ceño al ver a Sasuke tan sonriente… pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle, Sasuke la había arrastrado hasta el interior del cobertizo.

Cuando notó sus manos recorredle la cintura y su boca haciendo maravillas en su cuello, se empezó a hacer una idea de las intenciones de Sasuke.

¡Era un pervertido!... que clase de perverso se arriesgaría a que su suegro lo pillara haciéndole el amor a su hija.

-¡Sasuke quieto!... como se te ocurre traerme aquí. ¡Mi padre puede venir en cualquier momento!

-Sakura…

-Sakura nada… eres un maldito asqu…

-Te quiero…

Y aunque su cabeza estaba preparando una sarta de insultos muy mal sonantes… esas palabras habían amansado su cuerpo… ya que ella misma le estaba bajando los pantalones.

●..

_Sasuke dio un último trago a su vaso vaciándolo, adoraba ver a Sakura acalorada por un mezcla de inocencia y vergüenza. El enrojecimiento de Sakura no se podía justificar con el alcohol ingerido, ni tres litros de ron provocarían tal sonrojo._

_Sasuke seguía recordando lo que había pasado en el cobertizo… y visitar el lugar cada vez que iban a casa de sus suegros ya era tradición. Notaba en cada uno de sus poros el odio del señor Haruno. ¿sospecharía algo?. No... ya le hubiera roto el cuello. _

_-¿Nos podemos ir ya a casa? –Le preguntó sensualmente al oído, al ver temblar a Sakura… se acercó a su cuello y lo mordisqueó…-_

_-Sí… antes de que acabes borracho._

_-Demasiado tarde cariño. _

* * *

**...Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior (:**

Después del fracaso que estoy teniendo en uno de mis fics, me puse a trabajar con muchas ganas en este capítulo, (_además tenía que tenerlo preparado para este día xD_) me esforcé mucho en escribirlo y aun más en revisarlo... (_Y estoy segura que se me habrá escapado alguna falta de ortografía xD_)… Creo que hice un buen trabajo, pero bueno… la decisión es vuestra, estaré esperando vuestras opiniones. _(Y Dios… si veis alguna falta de acentuación avisar xD!!)_

**¡Cuídense!**


End file.
